


Miraculous Interruptions

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Season 1, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: A new fun story and my longest yet as I will be doing every single episode and there may be more than 1 scene to choose from but the plan is that during a scene of an episode of Miraculous Ladybug a Portal appears during an important scene and out comes future Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Emma Agreste or a different character from the Miraculous universeCharacters react, thing happens and a big fat middle finger is given to time travel and continuity.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Stoneheart

Ladybug was listing to Hawk Moth has he was given his speech to Paris saying that she and Cat Noir should hand over their Miraculous. 

But Ladybug was haven't none of it. She knew she needed to be the hero and make up for her mistakes so she made her way toward the image of Hawk Moth but before she could get a word out a portal appeared and 2 teenagers appeared from it and they looked familiar it then clicked it was an older version of herself and that boy who was putting gum on her seat earlier in the day. 

Marinette and Adrien looked at the crowd and grasp they both knew they were in deep shit. 

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Chloe, Stoneheart, Hawk Moth and everyone else watching didn't know what to say. 

For starters both their wardrobe was completely change Marinette hair was now down, a red tank top and a black leather jacket on top along with jeans and trainers while Adrien was wearing nothing that an Agreste would be seen in a blue t-shirt saying "Keep calm and ship Ladynoir" and a green shirt over it with the 2nd and 3rd buttons done up there was also a blue jacket over the shirt and like Marinette jeans and trainers. 

"So" said Marinette "You are probably thinking what is going on. Well" 

"We are from the future" said Adrien 

"The future?" said Cat Noir who was shocked to see his future self as well as the girl he had a bad start with 

"8 years" 

"Look" said Marinette "I know this is confusing but there is a really good reason why me and Adrien are here" 

"And that is?" 

Suddenly without warning a giant bug eye monster came crashing down making a huge thump when it landed on the ground 

Hawk Moth couldn't believe this as a monster was heading toward his son who was now 8 years older but he was also interested in the girl next to him who was she his Girlfriend. 

Marinette looked at Adrien, they both nodded 

"Roger you and your men need to get everyone out of the area. Ladybug and Cat Noir take down Stoneheart. Me and Adrien will deal with our little friend" 

Nobody said anything because they were too shocked.

Watching from the School Library the rest of Miss Bustier's class were in shock at the Marinette they were watching as this Marinette was different like more brave, she wasn't the sly clumsy girl they knew and loved. 

Cat Noir then spoke first 

"That was awesome" 

"Of course I'm awesome, I am your favourite civilian after all"

"Favourite civilian seriously Kitty you have been on the job for a day and you already have a favourite civilian" 

"It happens in the future" Marinette said "We first became friends when I help him with an Akamatized victim, a friend in my class who had feelings for me got akamatized because Chloe made fun of him. I went on a date with him while also helping Cat Noir" 

"We kept bumping into each other like when Max got akumatized, My Grandmother which was on my 14th Birthday, our bonding over our fail love life that was interrupted by an Akuma and there was also the time my Dad got Akumatized. All those people were akumatized because of me" 

The Monster roared which brought Marinette back to attention, she looked at Adrien, they both nodded and suddenly brought out huge guns 

They shot at the alien who shot back by using his body like a gun was shooting green goo that would kill anything it touches. 

While Adrien and Marinette started to take down the monster Ladybug and Cat Noir went right to the Eiffel Tower where Stoneheart was holding Mylene. 

"Stoneheart" 

Stoneheart opened his right hand which had the akuma "Mylene and I are scared" 

"It's ok" Ladybug said 

Stoneheart handed Ladybug the roll up piece of paper 

"No Stoneheart. Don't do it both the Miraculous are right in front of you, just take them" 

Stoneheart threw the roll up paper in the air, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to catch it 

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug" 

A wave of Ladybug came all over Paris setting everything back to normal 

Ivan looked at Mylene they had a loving hug 

"Maybe you should read the lyrics to Ivan song" Ladybug said as she give Mylene the piece of paper 

Mylene reads it and gives Ivan a kiss on the cheek "Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing" 

"It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle" they hug

Ladybug and Cat Noir using their Baton and Yo-Yo could see how their older selves where doing and they were winning 

"It looks like they don't need our help, My Lady" 

"Your right, there pros" 

Marinette shot at the monster but the gun was empty 

"Gun empty" Said Cat Noir

"That's not good" 

Suddenly all of the blood drained from their faces as Marinette brought out a grenade pulled out the pin and threw it into its mouth, it exploded sending its bloody guts all over Marinette and Adrien and over the Eiffel Tower but luckily missed Ladybug, Cat Noir, Ivan and Mylene. 

Adrien put his gun away "Babe really my shirt is ruined, you got me for it at Christmas" 

"Im sorry, I can get you a new one" 

They then kiss on the lips which send shockwaves through the whole world, their younger selves, their friends, their parents and all of Adrien's fangirls.

"When I get home" said Adrien "Im going to take a shower 

"Maybe I can join you" 

"Oh I will like that very much, the clean up crew can clean this up" 

Holding each others hand Marinette opens a portal, they walk in, it closes being them 

Ladybug and Cat Noir look at each other completely shocked 

"What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the start to a weird saga of story, trust me you will get use to it as time goes on. I plan to do every single Miraculous Ladybug story. 
> 
> Next Chapter is The Bubbler and Emma Agreste arrives while The Bubbler is throwing Adrien a Birthday Party


	2. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's Birthday is invaded by an akumatized best friend and is own Daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This Chapter contains very strong Sexual Language and Smut.

Ladybug arrives at the Agreste mansion and sees Adrien's Birthday Party in full swing, she notices The Bubbler at a DJ set and notices Chloe slow dancing with Adrien and trying to kiss him. Jealously took over her which always happens when she sees another girl flirting with Adrien.

"There is no way this is hap"

Suddenly a portal appeared and a teenage girl came flying out she looked around 16-18 has long brown hair and was wearing a short skirt and wearing a blue crop tank top, Ladybug came to the girl aid 

"Are you ok?" asked Ladybug as she pulled the girl up 

"Yeah" 

Then another girl came out and Ladybug swore she looked familiar, she had her hair and Adrien eyes, she also couldn't help but notice that this girl was only in her underwear. 

The girl in the underwear looked at everyone infront of her. Her eyes were completely red 

"Emma I know your in there" 

"I like this body" said Emma "Like I'm going to give this up" 

Emma got 2 knives out, one of each hand and pointed one of the knives to the girl in front of her "I think I'm going to kill the future Miss Agreste" 

"I'm sorry" said Adrien "But future Miss Agreste?" 

The girl turned to faces Adrien "Look it's really quiet simple my name is Grace Johnson and the super hot all so sexy girl in her underwear is my girlfriend Emma Agreste aka your daughter" 

"I have a daughter" Adrien face lift up like a christmas tree 

"And 2 sons" said Grace "Hugo and Louie Agreste" 

While Adrien telling all of his friends he was a Dad like Darth Vader does in How It Should Have Ended. Ladybug was completely still and could not believe it she got her wish to have a future with Adrien. 

"Oh fuck this lets kill somebody" Emma threw a knife a Grace which was catch by Ladybug yo-yo 

"Adrien take everyone upstairs to your bedroom, keep your friends safe, that included you Bubbler" 

Adrien led everyone to his bedroom leaving Ladybug and Grace to take on Emma. 

Meanwhile with Hawk Moth he was confused as so what was happening as he just found out he is going to have a Granddaughter. He wasn't sure about her Girlfriend or that a future member of the Agreste family was LGBT. 

Also why was she only in her underwear, she better had been doing an photoshoot 

Back in Adrien's room everyone was looking out of the window to see a full on fight between the 3 girls. 

"I must say Dude your Daughter is quite the fighter" Bubbler said 

"She doesn't even need a Miraculous" said Alya 

"Why is my Daughter only in her underwear?"

"She and Grace might be having sex before they came here" 

Everyone turned to look at Alix who was eating a cupcake. 

Before anyone could reply Ladybug and Grace came crashing through the window 

"Grace is there anyway you know how to free Emma?" Ladybug asked

"Not unless I know what has taken over Emma" 

Suddenly Ladybug and Grace were push up the wall by an invisible force, everyone else was frozen from the legs and arms Emma came towards Emma and Grace she was talking in an unknown language.

Grace eyes shot up "Of course" 

"You know something" said Ladybug 

"You're a Sapphire" 

Everyone was realised 

"Whats a Sapphire?" asked Adrien 

"A Sapphire is a race of aliens that can control living beings" 

"Grace have you come across a Sapphire before?" asked Ladybug 

"I haven't but Emma's Mom have" 

"My future Wife" said Adrien 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 

Complete and utter silence "Marinette is my wife" 

"Well yes" 

"You were talking about Sapphire" said Ladybug 

"Oh right this was before Adrien and Marinette got together and Marinette got taken over by a Sapphire and if I remember from the case file then the only way to free the host is for their soulmate to say how much they are loved" 

"Which for Marinette was Adrien" 

"Right Alya" 

Grace took a deep breath and walked toward Emma 

"Emma? Do you remember when we first met? It was at that Bar in Boston and you got me a drink, I helped you take down that big bug eye monster then afterwards we made sweet, sweet love to each other" 

Emma started to feel dizzy "I think it's working" said Ladybug "Keep Going" 

Grace brought out an ID "This is yours Special Agent Emma Agreste Miraculous International Service" 

Grace handed Emma her ID "During your time as an MIS Agent you have saved more people than any other Miraculous holder combined in living history" 

Grace leads her head towards Emma's "I love you, your younger Brother's love you, your Parents love you, your friends, everybody loves you Emma Agreste" 

"G-grace?" 

Suddenly Emma starting to gag "Oh shit she chocking" Ladybug said as she runs behind her and uses her arms to wrapped her self around her daughter and started to push up, after a few tries Emma cough out a metal ball she fell down being caught by Ladybug and Adrien. 

Grace stomped on the ball destroying it then rush to Emma who was very confused as she was in her Dad childhood bedroom and in her Underwear. 

Grace hugs Emma "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah just really confused" 

"You are being control by a Sapphire" 

"Is that why I'm only in my underwear?" 

"Yeah turns out you went to a lesbian strip club on another planet and had a threesome with 2 strippers" 

"How old were they" 

"Both late 20 early 30" 

"Oh my god this is so Embarrassing, I can't believe I cheated on my Girlfriend" 

"It ok because that wasn't you it was Sapphire" 

Grace kissed Emma "Those Girls were hot, they had 3 tits" 

"Like in Total Recall?" 

Grace nodded

"We should probably head back to our timeline" 

"Yes but before we return home, Dad you're going to get a present from Marinette so you need to talk to her when you next see her because she spend a lot of time making it" 

Adrien nodded 

"And you Babe I want to make deep passionate love to you" Emma said while running her middle finger up and down Grace chest 

They push there bodies together "I so want to rub my naked body against yours"

"Good because my pussy is dying to kiss your pussy and I got a strap on I really want to use" 

Emma smirk then hold up small device that open a portal she then jumped on Grace and with her legs wrapped around her Graces body she looks loving into her Girlfriend eyes 

"My bed is on the other side of the portal" 

Lips touching they jump through the portal closing behind them 

No one said anything then all at once everyone said 

"What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The start of Emma Agreste who will make lots of appearances.
> 
> The Next Capter will be Mr Pigeon.


	3. Mr Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Adrien tells the class a lesson then Emma has words for Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it easier Young Adrien will have a Y while Old Adrien will have a O

Mr Damocles was talking to Miss Bustier's class about Gabriel Agreste judging a new fashion design which would be worn by Adrien on the next photo shoot and that the theme was derby hats. 

"Oh and by the way I'm allergic to feathers" 

Everyone turned to the back of the class where sitting on the back row was an adult Adrien Agreste who looked like in was in his mid to late 40s.

He still had the same hair but a mix of Cat Noir and Detective Marty Deeks from NCIS: Los Angles he was wearing a checked blue and white truck in shirt 

"Are you me?" Adrien Y asked 

"Why yes" Adrien O said as he walked down to where his younger self was sitting "I am the much cooler version of you" 

He then stood in the front of the class "Ok so I just need to give a small little warning to my future Wife Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 

"WHAT"

"Adrkins you don't mean that" 

"That I marry the love of my life who is the most beautiful girl in the whole school aka one of the first person to truly understand me" 

Adrien Y felt confusion, Marinette happiness and Chloe anger 

"So Marinette, Princess you do need to be careful when finishing your designs as when you have finish them don't hold it up because Sabina on orders from Chloe is going to take a photo so that Chloe can copy your design and pass it on as her own" 

Gasps were heard all over the room 

"But don't worry because Marinette is awesome and Marinette always has a trick up her sleeve"

Marinette nodded full well what Adrien was saying 

"What becomes of me?" asked Marinette who was shocked that she could speak in full sentences 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng owns a very nice small clothes shop which makes homemade clothes and before you ask why is because Marinette wants to spend more time with the kids which is why she decided not to go big like Gabriel or Style Queen" 

"And me?" Adrien Y asked 

"I work here teaching Science" 

"Dude you're the new Miss Mendeleev" 

"I am the students favourite teacher" 

"But what about your Farther, The Agreste name everything" 

"Let me tell you about the Agreste name and what it means" 

He looks at his younger self "Agreste means being a fake, you have to be perfect to everyone even those who don't deserve it. You are alone,no one understands you, love and happiness are nowhere to be found. People always say that Money and fame makes you happy but it doesn't being famous and an Agreste brings you nothing but unhappiness,loneliness and isolation but what you really need is friends, family, happiness which brings me to the most important lesson that I have ever learn" 

He took a deep breath "Adrien your friends are your real family" 

It was the following Day and Marinette has just won first prize even through Chloe tried to cheat 

"Very exquisite creation" said Gabriel "You definitely have the labouring hands of a hat maker, miss" 

Suddenly the older Adrien and a teenage girl with blue hair and green eyes wearing a sleeveless blue shirt came flying in knocking Nathalie over and stoping just by Marinette. 

"Hey Mom" 

Marinette pulled her hand out "Need help Emma?" Emma grabbed the hand "Yes please" 

Alya helped Adrien O up while Adrien Y help Nathalie.

"Adrien?" Gabriel asked as he saw his son but older he then looked at the teenage girl "Your name is Emma right" 

Emma who had her arms across looked at her Grandfather "Emma Agreste, your Granddaughter" 

"Put your hands behind your back and talk probably, you are an Agreste you should know how to act. Didn't your Father teach you the ways of the Agreste?" 

Both Adrien's where shock at what happen and Marinette looked at Alya with worry written all over her face Emma just laughed 

"Wow you really just think you can control anyone like we are all your puppets. But listen here Mr Fucking Candy Cane C*** Bag" 

Gabriel felt anger all through his body so much so if that he wasn't Hawk Moth he would be getting akumatized 

"You may think because your Gabriel Agreste it means your untouchable but you are shitty parent seeing how you only see Adrien as a trophy to show the world how perfect he is and he can't have friends because they will make Adrien not perfect and those photoshoots and playing the piano alone is more important than school and having friends being a normal kid" 

By now there was a huge circle around The Agreste's and students were taking videos which were being streamed online 

"You do realise how many child labor laws you have broken with the over long photoshoots, the super strict diet which had to be less than a 1000 calories a day all of the broken promises but the biggest is when you use a student in your sons class named Lila Rossi a serial liar who lies about everything and everyone, who helped Hawk Moth many times even both trying to get my Mum Akumatized and her life ruined because she knew she was a lair and she also sexual harass Adrien during school in his bedroom and Photoshoots" 

"I will make sure that Lila Rossi doesn't go anywhere near my Son" 

"Good" 

"So" said Marinette "What are you doing in the past anyway" 

"Oh I was on a deep undercover mission posing as a new student from California when in fact was send to track down stolen magical disc which had enough energy to tear a hole in the universe" 

"You do this type of job a lot then?" 

"I work for Ladybug and Cat Noir as there really good friends with you and Adrien and I am the lead Homicide Detective of Miraculous International Service" 

"Cop/secret agent if you will and the best part about being undercover is all of the hot girls I make out with" 

"Ok" Adrien O clapped his hands together "We're going home" he open a portal and the two step in 

"Im sorry" said Gabriel "But What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy Older Adrien and Emma Agreste
> 
> Next Chapter is Stormy Weather


	4. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Weather Girl is going to be announced but 2 visors from the Future crush land.

Today was the day as it was the Grand Final of KIDZ+ weather girl where the new Weather Girl will be announced it was the final two and it was down to Aurore Beaureal and Mirellie Caquet. 

The host Alec Cataldi was telling the viewers from home how to vote when suddenly a portal open from the celling and came out a woman in her 40s and a teenage boy. 

Both Aurore and Mirellie grasp as they knew who the woman was as they know her as the clumsy girl in Miss Bustier class 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" they both say 

Marinette looked really different was for starters her pigtails were now gone and was worn down. Her wardrobe was a pair of grey trousers, Pink Shirt, Blue Jumper and Jacket. 

Marinette and the Boy looked at what was in front of them, then at each other. Taking a deep breath they looked at Aurore and Mirellie "I know you are confused but there is a really good reason for this" 

"I'm guessing that you came from the future and he his your Son" 

"Hugo Agreste" Hugo said as he put his hands out to Aurore and Mirellie who shook them totally shock to the boy who was in front of them 

"Agreste? As in Adrien Agreste he is your Dad?" 

Hugo nodded 

"So Marinette is your Mum and Adrien is your Dad that means" 

"You married Adrien" 

"17 Years" 

"You heard it hear folks Adrien Agreste will be off the market as we have his Wife and Son here" 

"Really Alec just had to tell the whole world didn't you" 

"Well I just" 

"Oh you just through say to everyone that Im Adrien's Wife" 

"But you are and we are Live" 

Marinette clapped her hands "So if we are live then I should tell you a bit about my self because my life is not has simple because I do suffer from anxiety, I'm not perfect but then again no ones perfect. I been target by bullies like Chloe Bourgeois who because her Dad is the major can get away with everything which is an abuse of power because the Major doesn't have control over the school" 

"Lila Rossi who is up their with Hawk Moth as the worst thing that have ever walked along the Earth, lies with every breath about everyone and everything, Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, Ladybug, wants to be the most popular person and hates it when you call her out and her lies are so stupid even a 5 year old wound not believe them but the whole school did and because I didn't I was the bad guy and she made good promise to destroy my life and take my friends away from me. She also wanted Adrien but only cared about the fame part of him and was sexually harassing him" 

"And there is also Hawk Moth who tried many times to Akumatized me because of my good nature he called me his Masterpiece, Audrey Bourgeois was the first Masterpiece but that fail so he wanted me to the next Masterpiece. His plan was to use Lila Rossi to make me look bad in front of my friends but thinking I had exam test answers in my bag, Push Lila down the stairs and store Lila's Grandmothers necklace but it was how it was done was the worst as Mr Damolces just believe her and expelled me in front of everyone without me getting a say and he even told Adrien to be quiet as he was trying to defend me then the Akumas came, I would have been akumatized but something happen and it never got completed but I learned at his trial that I would have been Princess Justice" 

"What Happen Next?" asked Mirllie 

"Adrien came to the rescue and told Lila that he would continue being friends with her if she got me back into School and the next thing I knew I was allowed back in" 

"So Adrien sold his soul to protect you" 

"He sure did and Lila told Damocles that she has a Lying Disease that he believe it" 

"The Principal is dumb" 

"I got the school Board involved and Mr Damolces and Miss Bustier got fired" 

"But isn't Miss Bustier really well loved" 

"She is but she does forgive the bullies and goes after the victims of bullies. She believes we should all forgive our bullies so it sets a better example" 

"That's terrible"

"I know" 

"Quick question" asked Aurore "So what are you two doing here" 

A small white ball of light came through the door and into Alec who fell down, the staff tried to catch him but was stopped by Hugo. 

"Everyone get back now" Marinette ordered as Alec with white eyes looked at the many people 

"People of Earth I am Doblin" 

"Quick question whats a Doblin?" asked Mirellie 

"A Doblin is a cousin of the Goblin" Marinette said as she got her gun out 

"And before you say anything Goblins as well all types of magical creatures are real, they have live on different planets" 

"Different planets?" 

"Theres billions of different worlds and reality's" 

"Theres one where I'm The Princess of China" 

"Or my favourite where Mum is dating Damian Wayne from The Batman Universe" 

"Why does your Mum have a gun?" 

"Its part of her job as she works for a federal agency called Miraculous International Service or MIS for short" 

"I was recruited by Cat Noir been there since the Beginning alongside Adrien who was recruited by Ladybug" 

"Im just helping as my Older sister Emma is on vacation to Hawaii with her Girlfriend" 

"Wow" 

"I know, Mum here you go" Hugo handed a gold liquid to Marinette who ported it into the gun "Perfect" 

She aimed it at Alec who was now dancing in just his underwear alongside the Director. 

She let go off the trigger which send gold all over Alec which force him to cough the Doblin out of his mouth 

"W-what happen? And where are my clothes?" 

With the Doblin in a jar it was time to go home "Well girls its time we head home as me and Amy have got binge watching to do" 

"What are you planning on watching?"

"The 6th Annual Arrowverse Crossover Crisis on Infinite Earths" 

"It's so awesome 5 episodes, Supergirl, Batwoman, The Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow it like Avengers Endgame for the small screen" 

While everyone was completely shock Hugo and Marinette opened a portal and stepped through making it close behind them. 

Meanwhile at The Dupain-Cheng Household watching the whole thing through the TV was Marinette Dupin-Cheng who had Manon on her lap so she covered her ears using her hands and then took a deep breath and opened her mouth. 

"What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy this.  
> Also I have yet to see Crisis on Infinite Earths due to the UK not airing all 5 parts yet as Part 1,3,4 and 5 have already aired on Sky One between March 30th and April 2nd but part 2 of the Crossover is with E4 and they were going to air it on May 24th but now are going to air it once Batwoman has finished which will be August. 
> 
> The Next Chapter will be Timebreaker.


	5. Timebreaker Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir gate crash Alix and Kim's race.

It was the race of the century Alix Kubdel and Le Chien Kim places were bet, Marinette made a banner and their friends and Chloe for some reason were there supporting them. 

Alix handed Alya her family watch for safe keeping who then gave it to Marinette because she wanted to record the race for her blog. 

"On your marks, get set" 

A portal appeared in front of Alix and Kim where an older Ladybug and Cat Noir came out.

Everyone was shocked especially Marinette and Adrien the latter almost dropped the watch but didn't. 

"Thanks Bunnyx we'll call you when we're done" Ladybug said as the portal closed behind them 

"Well" Ladybug clapped her hands "Hello everyone, you all look so young, like 12 years. Life was so simple back then for everyone but trust me it gets harder" 

"What do you mean harder?" asked Adrien 

"Well first of all put the watch in your pocket Marinette because each and every one of you forgot that you all have pockets" 

Marinette puts the watch in her pocket "So you were saying about life being harder" 

"Oh yes" Ladybug shook her head "This is still the early days when life was more easy for me and Cat Noir but as time went on it got harder as Hawk Moth got a partner called Mayura who uses the Peacock Miraculous and Lila Rossi a super annoying lying psychopath who lies about everyone and everything and if you call her out like Marinette did she will make it her mission to destroy you by making you look like a jealous bully who hates her guts and along with Hawk Moth tried everything in their power to get you Akumatized because Hawk Moth believes Marinette is his Masterpiece while Lila will use it to that Gabriel Agreste who Lila was acting as a spy to keep Adrien in line with the brand and as Adrien knows Gabriel is very picky who Adrien gets to hand out with and Lila wants Adrien to herself, no friends just her" 

"Did she win?" Marinette asked with worry in her voice 

"No but she does almost did because of Miss Bustier and Mr Damolces" 

"If you have a parent who works in politics then you can get away with anything and Mr Damolces will always be on your side because he only cares about the money" 

"And Miss Bustier?" 

"Miss Bustier believes that Bullies should be forgiven so that it sets an example so bullies never get told off while the victims get told off for standing up" 

"Miss Bustier and Mr Damolces will be fired and Hawk Moth, Mayura and Lila Rossi will be placed in jail" 

"So is that the only reason why you came or did you wanted to see me beat Kim?" 

"We are tracking down a creature" 

A bunch of confused and shocked faces stared back at Ladybug and Cat Noir. Alya spoke up "Creature"

"You think that because Hawk Moth is no more that me and My Lady have retired" Cat Noir shook his head "The world is a very different place with Time Travel, Multiverse, Aliens etc"

"Normal life is never going to happen" Marinette said in her head 

"So what is this creature?" asked Adrien 

Before an answer could be given the ground started to shake "Everybody stay clam" Ladybug got a gun out while Cat Noir a shot gun. 

Suddenly a giant hole appeared behind Alix and Jim then a Giant Insect came out. It was between seven and ten feet long, with two shovel-like forelimbs and six smaller, crab-like legs. It also had two mandibles and two plates in front of their faces, a pair of antennae, a white, flesh face with a small mouth, and an armour-plated, armadillo-like back. 

The creature knocked Alix over and started to drag her back toward the hole Marinette and Kim started to run to Alix while Ladybug and Cat Noir shot their guns at it, it roared back and pulled Alix down below the ground. 

"Alix" Marinette yelled she was about the jump down to look for her when Cat Noir hold her back 

"Marinette it's too dangerous" 

"She's my friend I need to go and say her" 

"Me and Cat Noir will be saving her. The rest of you GO HOME RIGHT NOW, THAT'S AN ORDER" 

Jumping into the hole Ladybug and Cat Noir added torches to their guns 

"This is bad, If Alix dies now then Timetragger will still be messing with Time and everyone will be dead after I was akumatized into Cat Blanc" 

"Cat Blanc?" 

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned around shocked to see Marinette and Adrien there 

"What the bleep are our younger selves doing here" they screamed to themselves 

"Marinette, Adrien you need to return home right now, it's not safe" said Ladybug 

"You can't stop us. Alix is our friend and she will need all the help to bring her back" 

Cat Noir looked at Adrien "And what about Cinnamon Roll" 

"Oh I'm just here to keep Marinette safe and Cinnamon Roll?" 

"Everybody calls you that because you are one" said Ladybug 

Cat Noir had a smirk on his face "Adrien, you seem to care for Marinette, are you sure you don't have feelings for her" 

Marinette and Adrien cough and yelling "We are just friends" Ladybug just facepalm herself like Sokka did in Avatar The Last Airbender. 

"You know that you two are dating right" said Cat Noir

"WHAT?" 

"You two are a cute couple. Adrienette is what you are called" 

"Adrienette?" 

"Plus I heard you are really good in the bedroom" 

Marinette and Adrien's faces were turning red 

"Marinette is all like. Adrien oh Adrien, fuck me Adrien, fuck me Adrien" Cat Noir made his voice higher to match that of a girl "While Adrien is, oh Mari you're so fucking tight" 

Ladybug at this point at heard enough so she give him a Gibbs Head Slap from NCIS. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Im sorry" 

"We'll talk about this later, lets just rescue Alix" 

Ladybug turned to look at Marinette and Adrien 

"You two are not going to leave"

Adrienette shook their heads 

"Oh well then" Ladybug open her yo-yo and brought out two little wooden boxes both Marinette and Adrien grasp as they both knew what this was a Miraculous box.

She hands a box to Marinette and Adrien "Marinette Dupain-Cheng this is the Miraculous of the Mouse which grants the power of multiplication you will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?" 

Marinette opened the box "Yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: making this a 2 parter as there is a lot going on. 
> 
> Next Chapter will see our heroes rescue Alix. 
> 
> Also the creature that took Alix is the Future Burrowing Creature from Primeval Season 5 opener.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LO3BP6dRkdQ   
> Also in my final chapter of Miraculous Ladybug Oni-Chan Alternated Ending I asked you what story you wanted me to do and number 2 is the overall winner it will be called My New Family and sees CPS removed Adrien from Gabriel's care and is send to live with a loving family and their teenage Daughter. What will Adrien make of his new life.


	6. Timebreaker Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir alongside Muiltmouse and Aspik work together to save Alix.

While Marinette opened the box Tikki removed her earrings so that Adrien would not work out that Marinette is Ladybug while Plagg did the same with Adrien's ring.

Marinette grasped as a bright pink light appeared and Mullo appeared "You're so cute" said Marinette "I am a mouse after all" 

"Just remember you have 5 minutes from using your powers" 

"Just say Mullo Get Squeaky" 

"Mullo Get Squeaky" Marinette transformed into Multimouse 

"Awesome" said Adrien who was completely over the moon that Marinette was a miraculous holder and if there was anybody who deserved to be a Miraculous holder is Marinette Dupain-Cheng who looked gorgeous "No stop that Adrien, your in love with Ladybug not Marinette but didn't my older self say that me and Marinette are sleeping together?" he asked himself 

"Are you going to open your Miraculous" said Cat Noir 

"Of course" 

Adrien opens the Miraculous where Sass appears "Greetings. My name is Sass, and I'll be your Kwami" 

"Is your name Sass because it sounds like a snake?" 

Sass rolled his eyes "Yes just say Sass, scales slither" 

"Sass Scales Slither" Adrien transformed into Aspik but only a mask over his eyes expect for his face. 

"So" Ladybug said clapping her hands together "You are now ready so lets go"

"Whats my powers?" asked Aspik 

"Your power is Second chance which lets you go back in time to the moment who use second chance" 

"And me?" asked Mulitmouse "You can become many very small versions of yourself" 

"Well then call me Muiltmouse", "And me Aspik" 

"Ok Mulitmouse your with me, Aspik you will be with Cat Noir" 

Meanwhile Alix opened her eyes and notice Giant Burrowing Insect in front of her, covering her mouth so she doesn't scream. 

A closer look will tell that the creature is dead to be being shot by Ladybug and Cat Noir. Alix stood up and saw she was around 49 more creatures all sleeping. 

"Ok" Alix said in her head "I have been kidnapped by either aliens from another planet or I am in a weird dream" Alix then turns her head 180 and sees a much of cocoons "Im guessing I was going to become food for them, just need to get out of here, wherever here is" 

Back with our heroes were walking through the hole the creature made, heading toward Alix. Ladybug and Muiltmouse were in deep conversation 

"So theres other Miraculous, Me and Adrien are dating and all salt of science fiction staff" 

"Pretty much" 

"And my dream of becoming a huge fashion star" 

Ladybug didn't know what do say to her younger self that she didn't choose to become a fashion designer but instead she and her boyfriend started a federal agency.

Luckily she was saved by Muiltmouse phone going off. 

While Ladybug and Multmouse were talking, Cat Noir and Aspik following Ladybug and Muiltmouse was having a chat as well. 

"So Me and Marinette? Because I always through that Ladybug and I were destined to be together"

"I thought so two but I discovered that Marinette is why better than Ladybug" Cat Noir through that was a good enough answer as he could say that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person but then he remembered that he was 100% dumb when it came to his feelings towards Marinette. 

"And does my relationship with my Father get better?" 

"Weeeellllll" 

Suddenly Muiltmouse phone went off, using her jump rope she answers it "Hello" 

"Marinette"

"ALIX" Aspik, Ladybug and Cat Noir all turned to look at Muiltmouse

"Trying to make me deaf Marinette" 

"Sorry but why are you whispering?" 

"Im hiding in a huge purple wheelie bin form the 50 giant burrowing creatures" 

"Giant burrowing creatures?" said Muiltmouse 

"You know from the Season 5 opener of Primeval" 

"Oh man I love Primeval" said Aspik "I only on Season 2, just had the episode with the Giant Worms" 

"Wait for Series 3 Episode 3 that a game changer" 

Ladybug rolled her eyes and started to type into her yo-yo "Alix you are in a part of the shopping centre which is being redone" 

"How did you work that out?" Alix, Muiltmouse and Aspik said at the same time 

"Tracing Alix's phone" said Ladybug holding up her yo-yo showing where Alix is being held.

Looks like it's only 5 minutes that way" Aspik said pointing right 

'Well then let's save Alix" said Cat Noir 

"Second Chance" said Aspik. 

Arriving at the building door the heroes got ready to rescue Alix. 

Ladybug using a hair clip opened the door quietly where they saw 50 sleeping Future borrowing creatures using the whole place to sleep, the whole floor was covered by them some even slept of their sides.

Cat Noir pointed to the bin in the far right side corner and the rest of the heroes followed suit. 

Carefully walking passed the creatures Aspik noticed something that he never noticed before and that was Muiltmouse butt and that it was super cute. 

"No, no Adrien, don't think about that, she's your friend, you love Ladybug" Aspik was so lost in through that he didn't notice knocking Ladybug on to a creature who wrote up made a sound which cause the rest to wake up and eat the heroes Aspik second chance out of there. 

"Doesn't work" 

"You used Second chance didn't you?" 

Aspik nodded "Muiltmouse has a cute butt" 

Muiltmouse burst out laughing so much that tears were coming out of her eyes 

"Sorry it's just so funny that my butt causes you too... Well you know"

"Yeah ha,ha" said Aspik arms crossed 

155 tries later and they still haven't gotten Alix then Muiltmouse got a plan 

"I have an idea" everyone looked at Muiltmouse 

"It's fair to say that those creatures can never get out because if they do then the human race is done so we are going to destroy them" 

"Destroy them?" Aspik asked confused 

"Blow them up" 

The shocked faces of Aspik, Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at Muiltmouse like she was out of this world. 

"Marinette right" 

"I forgot to turn my phone off" 

"Of course you did Marinette and now I know that you and Adrien are Miraculous holders"

"You better not tell anyone especially Alya" 

"You can trust Alix, she can keep secrets" said Ladybug

"Of course I can keep secrets, after all I know secrets of all my friends" 

"Me and Adrien will meet you inside the bin, hope theres enough room" 

"There is" 

"Ladybug and Cat Noir you need to get anything that goes boom" 

30 minutes later and Adrien and Marinette calmed into the bin with Alix.

"You're here" 

"Sure are" 

Suddenly the whole building exploded killing all of the monsters in a single go, our heroes were okay as from a gift from future Ladybug a forcefield in a jar. 

Marinette, Adrien and Alix woke up back at the Trocadero they saw Ladybug and Cat Noir standing over them. 

"How did we get back here? asked Marinette as she was being helped up by Adrien and Alix 

"Thats a long story for another time" an unknown voice said as an older woman who is also a Miraculous holder?

"Who are you?" asked Marinette

"Named Bunnyx, from your future"

Bunnyx opened a portal using her umbrella and she alongside Ladybug and Cat Noir stepped through closing behind them" 

"Best Birthday Ever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You would have notice that Tiebreaker doesn't end with a character saying What The F*** to chase it up a bit.  
> The creatures were used from Primeval season 5 opener. Also sorry for the long wait as I struggled writing this chapter.  
> Next Chapter: Copycat and Emma Agreste cuts in Cat Noir and Theo's talk at the park.


	7. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir and Theo get a visitor who reveals secrets about Ladybug

The ceremony for the Ladybug and Cat Noir statues has ended and went as well as you think. Expect that Ladybug never showed up leaving its creator Theo Barbot disappointed that he couldn't thank Ladybug for the hard work she has done. 

"These statues are amazing" said Cat Noir his arm leading on Theo shoulder "One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug"

"Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love"

"Sorry to burst your bubble" Cat Noir and Theo turn around where a teenage girl leading by a tree walking towards them "Ladybug already has someone its why she didn't turn up"

"Ladybug has a Boyfriend?" Cat Noir said in a small voice. His heart breaking into a million pieces. 

"She doesn't have a boyfriend. Just a crush on a boy"

"Just a crush?"

"She can't speak full sentences and does go overboard with her crush" 

"Ladybug goes overboard?" Theo said 

"Right now she is stealing her crushes phone because she left an embarrassing voicemail" 

"Embarrassing voicemail" said Cat Noir with a smirk 

"She called him crush Hot Staff" 

Cat Noir and Theo looked at each other before bursting into laughter, so much that they fell to the floor with tears coming out of their eyes. 

"Your done?" said The Girl

They got back up "Sorry" 

"Maybe I should tell you about the Wax Statue" 

"The Wax Statue?"

"Just a super embarrassing cringe moment which I don't what to talk about" 

"Sure do know a lot about this" Theo said 

Cat Noir looked at the girl as there was something familiar. 

"She knows a lot about Ladybug and even looks like her" he said in his mind 

"Your Ladybug Daughter" 

"So Plagg was right you're not dumb" 

"HEY I not dumb" 

"You haven't even realise who Ladybug is"

"You know who she is" Cat Noir said with a huge smile 

"Of course, seeing she is my Mum and you know her behind the mask"

"I know Ladybug?"

"She's in the same class as you"

Cat Noir had the biggest grin ever 

"But you can't tell anyone because if anyone finds out about Ladybug or Cat Noir's identity then they would have to give up their Miraculous" 

"That's Stupid"

"Blame the Guardian. He gave you the Miraculous"

"So you are saying if either Ladybug, Cat Noir or anyone find out their identities. They will have to give up their Miraculous" 

A nod was given 

"The Guardian stupid"

"I never liked The Guardian because of the favouritism he has in her and keeping you completely in the dark"

"If you know who Ladybug is then she isn't Ladybug anymore"

"Ladybug is the future Guardian which happen because of a mistake she made which cause Hawk Moth to find him, discover the identities of you and Ladybug teammates Fox, Turtle, Snake, Dragon, Horse and Monkey. The Bee user joined Hawk Moth"

"Then the Guardian gave up his powers passing them to Ladybug and he lost all of his memories"

"But that means"

"My Mum is going to lose her memories of kids, husband, life, everything"

"The Guardian can't be able to do that to her" 

"Going to protect your lady?"

"Of course you should ever say goodbye to a Mum, I know too well"

"You lost you Mum. Im so sorry" 

"Well I should go now" a portal opened behind her 

"Quick question whats your name? 

"Emma" 

The portal closes where Alya looked stockily at what she just saw 

"What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is short and rushed but I struggled for episode like this one, hopefully when we get to Season 2 onwards they should get better. 
> 
> The Next Chapter is The Pharaoh. (May be a while so I can think of what character to appear)


	8. The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharaoh gets a different sacrifice

Ladybug and Cat Noir were racing to save Alya from The Pharaoh who wanted to sacrifice her to bring back Nefertiti from the dead. 

Pharaoh put Alya on the light beam which started to move her to the hole in the sky but then a blue portal appeared and a teenage girl came out, she was around 15 years old, with blue hair and green eyes wearing a blue sleeveless shirt. There was also another girl who had her hands tied and a bag over her head. 

"Yo Pharaoh" 

Pharaoh looks at the girl "Yes?" 

"You got the wrong girl" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Alya Cesaire is the wrong sacrifice, I have the real sacrifice" 

She then removed the bag from the girls head "Pharaoh meet Lila Rossi" 

"Why do you think she is the right sacrifice?" 

"Simple really, Lila Rossi sexual harnesses Hawk Moth son" 

Grasp were heard from everyone especially Hawk Moth who couldn't believe what he heard "I must know what she means" 

"What do you mean?" asked Pharaoh 

"Hawk Moth Son is my Dad" 

"Wait hold up, your Hawk Moth Granddaughter" 

"Yep" 

Hawk Moth froze "I...I ha-have a Granddaughter" 

"She must be amazing and with her being my Granddaughter she will help me get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous" 

"So Hawk Moth is your Granddad?"

A nod was given 

"Do you have a name?"

"Emma, named after my Grandmother" 

"His wife" 

"Late Wife. Went into a coma because of the Peacock Miraculous so Hawk Moth wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous so he can reboot the world so his wife never went into the coma also no Hawk Moth so no Ladybug or Cat Noir in short everything that happen in the past 4 months would never happen"

"Cat Noir is the best thing that ever happen to me" 

Emma facepalm herself "Your still Cat Noir in the future" 

"Hawk Moth wants to know why?" 

"Simple because Hawk Moth is the villain and villains lose" 

"My Lady we beat Hawk Moth" 

"Beat him, throw his ass in jail then make sweet love to each other" 

Ladybug had her mouth falling on the floor while Cat had a huge grin on his face then jumped down and went to Emma "So me and Ladybug are together" 

"You have kids" 

"Kids" 

"And your daughter is super hot like I want her tongue inside of me" 

"Ok i've heard enough" 

"Sorry" She then pushed Lila to Pharaoh "Your sacrifice" 

Pharaoh swaps Alya with Lila and sends her away all while annoying the screams 

"Well that better" Emma said 

Suddenly Nefertiti appeared next to Pharaoh "My Love" they kiss 

"Bunnyx, I'm ready to return home" 

A portal opened and Emma step through 

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Alya, Pharaoh and at his lair Hawk Moth all at once said 

"What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If this story felt rushed then its because I really struggled to think of something to write hopefully when I get to Season 2 these stories will be easier to write.
> 
> The Next Chapter will be Lady Wifi.


	9. Lady Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Visitor has a warning for Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning the C word is used you have been warned

Alya was to fair to say annoyed as she really needed to talk to Marinette but she could get hold on her and this was about Ladybug. 

"Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!"

"Seriously" said Nino "My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o."

Alya phone stated to ring, she looks and sees a live news report of Ladybug saving the day, watching the report she noticed Ladybug's yo-yo which was the same as the one she saw in Chloe's locker.

"Hey!" Alya got her tablet out of her bag and a post it note and started to write down

"I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is!"

She then whispers to Nino "Chloe"

Nino burst out laughing much to the shock of Alya 

"Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!"

Alya was about to respond when a girl about 17 years old was also heard laughing as well she and Nino looked at the girl who was wearing shorts that was way too short for a 17 year old girl and had a blue crop tank top. 

"Are you done laughing at me" Alya said arms cross 

"Sorry, can I sit next to you?" 

Alya nodded and the girl sat next to Alya.

"Chloe is not Ladybug" 

Alya opened her mouth but was stropped by the girl "And I have proof"

She then took Alya tablet and pulled up a video of Ladybug saving Chloe from Stoneheart 

"That was taken on the first day Ladybug made her appearance" 

"I'm such an idiot, like how could I forget that" 

"Because everyone in Paris are blithering idiots"

"Hey" Alya and Nino both yelled "Don't blame me, blame Plagg" 

"Im guessing theres something else you want to tell me" 

The girl turned to Alya "You can't find out who Ladybug or Cat Noir identities" 

"What... Why?"

"Because if you did then Ladybug and Cat Noir would have to give up their Miraculous" 

Both Alya and Nino's eyes shot right out of their skin 

"Let me explain there's a guardian that looks after the Miraculous and he chose Ladybug and Cat Noir but he is very strict on secret identities as Ladybug and Cat Noir don't know each other identities and the guardian believe its better that way"

"Theres also the problem of favouritism as Ladybug was learning everything about the Miraculous while Cat Noir was left in the dark"

"That's terrible" 

"Whats worst is that Cat Noir almost quit which is shocking seeing how much being Cat Noir is to him as it's his freedom also Ladybug became more stressed with being Ladybug, a normal teenager, dealing with school, being bullied with zero help from grown ups and even her friends, Hawk Moth made it his mission to get her akumatized because he believes she is the masterpiece akuma that that beat Ladybug and Cat Noir"

"That's terrible" 

"Dude how do you know so much about this?" 

"Because your from the future" 

The girl nodded 

"I know Ladybug and Cat Noir better than everyone" 

Suddenly Alya brain started to work but looking at the girl she notice that she looked a lot like Ladybug and Cat Noir mainly in the hair and eyes "Are you their daughter?" 

The girl smiled "Took you long enough" 

Alya quickly got her phone in the girls face "Im not giving interviews" 

"Oh" Alya voice was small 

"Its dangerous as I have a lot of enemies who want me dead" 

"I don't follow" 

"I have brought down drug dealers, guns and stop terrorist plots from going off" 

"Your parents must be proud" 

"Very proud" 

"So you can't give me a little clue" 

"No but you will learn Ladybug and Cat Noir identity when they are ready" 

Alya nodded 

"Well got to go for my important mission" 

"And whats that?" 

"Kill Lila Rossi" 

"K.Kill?"

"Lila Rossi is the next Hawk Moth who helps the current Hawk Moth by using her lies to destroy friendships, makes akumas, is a sexual predator and an mega cunt bag so I am going to make my parents life much easier which makes it hell for Hawk Moth" 

With a snap of her fingers she was gone living Alya and Nino alone 

Meanwhile on another bench Master Fu was listing to everything and only had this to say 

"What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How did Alya forget that Ladybug saved Chloe from Stoneheart is beyond me or maybe they had not written that part yet. 
> 
> Next Chapter is The Evillustrator and someone cashes Nathaniel's date.


	10. Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date scene with Marinette wearing a different Miraculous?

Nathaniel was akumatized into Evillustrator and it was revealed that he had feelings for Marinette Dupain-Cheng which for Marinette herself was a huge shock as she didn't even know that Nathaniel liked her and she only had feelings for Adrien Agreste.

Marinette was sitting next to Evillustrator on their date or though Marinette and Cat Noir were secretly working together to take down Evillustrator and this was also Marinette first time not as Ladybug meeting Cat Noir who was a huge flirt, must have a type.  
Marinette had just heard from Evillustrator that he can't draw in the dark when suddenly a portal appeared and a teenage girl came falling out, falling face down. 

Marinette and Evillustrator looked at each other "Is she with you?" they both said, The girl then sat up causing Marinette, Evillustrator, Cat Noir and Hawk Moth to grasp as this girl was wearing the cat miraculous. 

The girl looked at the scene in front of her as she saw herself "Two Marinette's" said Evillustrator "This is amazing"

Marinette choked on her spit while Cat Noir fell onto the boat causing Evillustrator to stand up angrily "Cat Noir?" He looks at Marinette "You two are working together"  
"I ask her" said Cat Noir "And beside" said Marinette "You are akumatized"  
"Do you even love me?"  
"No"  
"Then who?"  
"I can't say"  
"You can't force her"  
"He right"  
"Then I'll head over to your bedroom and find out"  
Marinette couldn't let that happen because he would find her diary which has her adventures of her being Ladybug "It's Adrien Agreste"

"Model Boy?" said Cat Noir  
"Of course your in love with him, your just like all the other girls that fall in love with him"  
"I'm not"  
"Then why do you love him, his looks, money, his dad being your idol"  
"At first I hated him because I thought he was like Chloe but when he explain that he never had friends and gave me his umbrella, I saw his real self, a kind kid that wants to be love and be normal" 

"I think your forgetting someone" everyone turned to Cat Marinette "Oh yeah, I totally forgot your here"  
"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng but you already know that and this is superhero Cat Noir" Cat Noir waved "And the akumatized person is Evillustrator aka my friend Nathaniel Kurtzberg"  
"Well I'm Lady Noir one half of Mister Bug and Lady Noir, Paris famous heroes from an alternate dimension"  
"Alternated dimension?"  
"Multiverse, there are 100 of 1000s of different earths all running at different frequencies"  
"So you're saying that there's an earth where I'm not clumsy?"  
Lady Noir nodded "Awesome"

Cat Noir stood in front of Lady Noir, he walked around her "I must say you look Paw-sitively Claw-some"  
"Paw-don-me?" Lady cross her arms around her chest  
"Was that a pun?"  
"Purr-haps"

Marinette rolled her head back "Please no, not puns, I hate puns"  
"Puns are awesome" Cat and Lady Noir said at the same time  
For the next minute Cat and Lady Noir just talked in Cat Puns. Marinette looked at Evillustrator who had the same look and unknown to them so did Hawk Moth as all 3 of them were living there worst nightmare "Cat Puns"

"You know what screw this my next akuma will get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous"  
The akuma then left Evillustrator causing him to change back into Nathaniel "Where am I?"  
He looks where he sees Marinette, Cat Noir and a female Cat Noir?  
"What The F***"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later a New Chapter of Miraculous Interruptions and it's short plus give us Cat Noir and Lady noir working together, it will be puntastic.  
> Also from Boxing Day Sussex which Brighton is part off will be moved from Tier 2 to Tier 4 meaning I will be spending a lot more time home so hopefully getting more stories out. 
> 
> The Next Chapter of Miraculous Interruptions will be Rogercop which sees Veronica Smith aka Miss Butterfly from Nooroo’s New Owner arrives during Parent Career Day.
> 
> Also my next new story I haven't through of a name for it but maybe you can help with that.  
> Here is the plot synopsis: When Marinette is Kidnapped. Adrien will stop at nothing to find her and during his search he meets a mysterious girl who will change his life forever.


End file.
